IJMHCUCONRXGONTVJE
(0:54.3) This is the end (0:55.7) (0:56.9) Beautiful friend (1:00.0) (1:03.5) This is the end (1:05.3) (1:06.6) My only friend (1:09.4) The end (1:10.8) Of our elaborate plans, the end (1:16.7) (1:17.6) Of everything that stands, the end (1:22.9) (1:23.5) No safety or surprise, the end (1:28.7) (1:29.7) I'll never look into your eyes again (1:37.0) (1:41.7) Can you picture (1:44.4) what will be? (1:46.5) (1:47.1) So limitless and free (1:51.1) (1:52.0) Desperately in need (1:55.8) Of some (1:57.5) (1:58.2) stranger's hand (2:00.6) In a (2:02.1) (2:02.7) desperate land (2:05.6) (2:53.9) Lost in a Roman (2:57.5) (2:58.7) wilderness of pain (3:02.0) (3:05.4) And all the children (3:09.9) are insane (3:13.5) (3:17.6) All the children (3:20.4) (3:21.1) are insane (3:25.3) (3:28.1) Waiting for the summer rain, yeah (3:34.9) (3:54.7) There's danger (3:56.3) on the edge of town (3:59.6) (4:04.3) Ride the King's Highway, baby (4:08.9) (4:13.7) Weird scenes inside the gold mine (4:18.7) (4:22.3) Ride the highway west, baby (4:27.0) (4:31.9) Ride the snake, (4:34.7) (4:37.1) ride the snake (4:39.9) (4:41.5) To the lake, (4:44.4) (4:45.7) the ancient lake, baby (4:49.6) (4:50.4) The snake, he's long, (4:53.1) (4:55.1) seven miles (4:58.1) (4:59.9) Ride the snake (5:02.5) (5:04.8) He's old (5:07.3) (5:09.3) and his skin is cold (5:12.7) (5:18.8) The west (5:20.5) is the best (5:22.6) (5:28.0) The west is the best (5:31.9) (5:36.0) Get here and we'll do the rest (5:38.5) (5:46.9) The blue bus (5:50.4) (5:50.9) is calling us (5:55.3) (5:55.9) The blue bus (5:59.9) is calling us (6:04.4) (6:04.8) Driver, where you taking us? (6:10.3) (6:27.3) The killer awoke before dawn (6:30.0) (6:30.9) He put his boots on (6:33.2) (6:36.7) He took a face (6:38.1) (6:38.6) from the ancient gallery And he walked on down the hall (6:43.2) (6:51.2) He went into the room where his sister lived, and (6:54.3) (6:55.8) then he (6:56.9) (6:59.9) Paid a visit to his brother, and then he (7:03.3) (7:04.8) He walked on down the hall, and (7:08.4) (7:11.3) And he came to a door (7:13.2) (7:15.9) And he looked inside (7:17.7) (7:24.8) "Father?" (7:26.0) "Yes, son?" (7:27.0) "I want to kill you" (7:28.6) (7:34.0) "Mother?" (7:35.2) (7:39.1) "I want to..." (7:41.3) (7:45.0) come on yeah (7:47.9) (8:13.4) Come on baby, take a chance with us (8:17.5) (8:21.9) Come on baby, take a chance with us (8:26.3) (8:30.8) Come on baby, take a chance with us And (8:34.8) meet me at the back of the (8:37.5) blue bus Of the blue bus, on the blue bus, on the blue bus Come on yeah (8:48.5) (9:02.5) Fuck, fuck, ah (9:04.6) Fuck fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuck, fuck, yeah (9:14.0) Come on baby, (9:15.9) come on baby, (9:17.4) fuck me baby (9:19.0) yeah Fuck yeah fuck fuck fuck fuck yeah fuck yeah Come on baby, (9:27.7) fuck me baby Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Come on Fuck fuck Alright (9:39.6) (9:59.8) Kill, kill, kill, kill... (10:07.3) (10:33.2) This is the end (10:34.9) (10:35.9) Beautiful friend (10:38.6) (10:42.3) This is the end (10:43.8) (10:45.3) My only friend, the end (10:49.2) (10:49.9) It hurts to set you free (10:53.7) But you'll never follow me (10:58.1) (11:02.4) The end of laughter (11:06.6) and soft lies (11:09.8) (11:11.5) The end (11:13.4) of nights we (11:16.4) tried to die (11:21.3) (11:26.8) This is the eeend (11:34.8)